Maybe I love you
by BrokeNiCeHEaRt
Summary: Tal vez este sea el famoso "amor a primera vista" del que muchos hablan...me parece algo tonto, y la verdad, yo sería incapaz de traicionar a Marte, y mucho menos por una mujer...
1. Chapter 1

Marte ha tomado la ventaja en la guerra santa, el cosmos de la Tierra está siendo robado por los distintos reactores, solamente les hace falta Aria, su cosmos de luz para poder terminar con la construcción de un nuevo mundo.

Medea, la hechicera imperial está buscando una manera de acelerar este proceso, se necesitaría una gran cantidad de poder, y en el ejército de Athena existían 2 armaduras que encerraban todo el cosmos que podrían necesitar, sin embargo tales armaduras seguían bajo la custodia de sus portadoras originales, quienes después de haber sido heridas con las marcas de oscuridad prefirieron mantenerse ocultas por seguridad. Medea conocía la ubicación actual de una de ellas, no se encontraba muy lejos, más lo difícil sería quitarle su armadura, le consta que esa mujer era capaz de alcanzar el nivel de pelea de un santo dorado, y a pesar de estar herida no entregaría su armadura por nada, mandar a alguno de los santos de plata traidores no era una opción, su única opción era enviar a Sonia, sin embargo ella no se encontraba ahí en ese momento, ella se encontraba cuidando el reactor del Fuego y evitar que los "rebeldes" lo destruyeran. Tras meditar un poco las opciones decidió comentarle a Marte su idea y él, al considerar las posibilidades, decidió mandar a dos personas de confianza para él, a sus dos amigos Mycenas y Fudo, dos santos de oro.

—Mi señor Marte...¿está seguro de esto?—pregunta Mycenas confundido

—Así es

—Pero...es tomarse muchas molestias...por una mujer que es claro no podrá defenderse—añade Fudo—no será trabajo difícil para un santo de plata

—Entiendo eso Fudo, pero es preferible no correr riesgos

—De acuerdo, entonces puede confiar en nosotros—Mycenas asiente— traeremos lo que necesita

—Bien, ya saben, si se resiste a hacerlo por la buena, acaben con ella—Marte les da la espalda y se retira, dejando a los dos santos algo extrañados por tal petición.

A pesar de tener ciertas dudas fueron a cumplir con su labor, salieron de Babel y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba tal mujer. No sabían cómo era físicamente, lo único que estaban tomando en cuenta era su cosmos y el hecho de saber su nombre, sólo eso.

Finalmente dieron con ella, se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo de Grecia, al principio no sabían si era la persona correcta, pero después de escuchar su nombre repetidas veces y visualizar la clothstone colgada en su cuello supieron que era ella.

—Interesante...—susurra Mycenas— si te soy sincero ella no parece la gran cosa

—No la hemos visto actuar, no la puedes juzgar así

—No será difícil, yo lo sé

—Si tú lo dices Mycenas—mirando a la mujer—oh, se está alejando

—¿Qué esperas entonces?, vallamos tras ella

Ambos la seguían de forma sigilosa, ocultando de igual forma su cosmos para que no los sintiera tras de ella. La siguieron hasta una cabaña, aparentemente su hogar, ella entró y fue cuando ellos dejaron de ocultarse, se acercaron a paso lento a la entrada, en la situación en la que estaban era poco indicado tocar la puerta, por lo que Mycenas estaba dispuesto a tirarla, cuando se estaba preparando para golpearla la puerta se abrió y la mujer permaneció estática en la entrada, mirando de pies a cabeza a los hombres frente a ella.

—Vaya—sonríe de lado—entonces eran ustedes quienes me seguían—ambos caballeros mostraron sorpresa en sus rostros—sentí sus cosmos mucho antes de que decidieran ocultarlos

—Interesante, en verdad—piensa Mycenas— entonces dinos, ¿tú eres el caballero femenino de Asteria?

—Así es, y ustedes son Mycenas y Fudo, obtuvieron su rango de caballeros dorados gracias a que accedieron a ayudar a Marte—suspira—y han venido...porque quieren mi clothstone, ¿cierto?

—Eres una mujer muy astuta—menciona Fudo—y como ya sabes a que venimos, ¿cuál es tu decisión?

—No les entregare nada, tendrán que matarme primero para quedarse con mi cloth

—Será como tu quieras—Mycenas enciende su cosmos

—Pero esto no es justo, las peleas deben ser uno a uno—mirando fríamente a ambos

—O de dos contra dos—voltean hacia el origen de esa voz y observan a otra mujer, aparentemente herida igual por la marca de oscuridad—haha Ariana no intentes divertirte sola

—Rebecca—sorprendida—¿qué haces aquí?

—Un avecilla me dijo que tendrías problemas y decidí venir a ayudarte, además estoy segura de que mi cloth les puede ser de utilidad también

—Eso significa que...—Fudo abre los ojos—tú eres la portadora de Leto

—Chico listo—acercándose a ellos—durante la segunda guerra santa...Athena se encontraba en una gran desventaja, por lo que las dos titánides, Asteria y Leto decidieron brindarle su ayuda, guardando parte de su poder en dos armaduras que las representarían a ambas en el ejército de Athena

—Hmm quizás Marte estará complacido de que llevemos ambas cloths—menciona Mycenas

—Ambas corren riesgo al encender su cosmos—interviene Fudo— ¿realmente están dispuestas a pelear por proteger ese poder?

—Lógicamente—susurra Rebecca—no importa si perdemos la vida, nosotras protegeremos el poder que nos fue encargado—da un golpe contra Mycenas quien muestra enojo con ella—¿molesto? haha entonces atrápame si quieres desquitarte—se aleja rápidamente

—Mycenas espera, no...—advierte Fudo al ver a su compañero alejarse tras Rebecca—olvídalo—voltea hacia Ariana—Bueno, ¿qué esperas?, ¿no darás el primer golpe?

—Estoy esperando a ver qué haces tú—seria

—Yo, honestamente quiero evitar pelear contigo

—¡Qué lástima!, no pienso darte mi cloth por la buena

—No tienes porqué arriesgarte inútilmente—tratando de persuadirla

—Mi decisión es irrevocable, no puedo darte algo tan importante y quedarme viendo como Marte destruye este mundo

—...de acuerdo—resignado—entonces me la darás por la mala ¡Shogyo Danzai!

Ariana se encontraba inmovilizada por la cuerda sagrada de Fudo, sentía mucho dolor gracias a que era apretada con mucha fuerza. Dejó escapar un leve quejido mientras pensaba como liberarse, mientras tanto Fudo sentía curiosidad por saber si podría soltarse antes que la cuerda terminara matándola. Tras unos breves instantes Ariana encendió su cosmos logrando destrozar la cuerda, pero al mismo tiempo consiguió que la marca de oscuridad avanzara por su cuerpo, cubriendo por completo su brazo izquierdo.

—¿Ves lo que consigues al resistirte?—señalando su brazo

—Entiendo que mi poder está siendo limitado Fudo, pero...pero aun así soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte frente—se lanza contra Fudo asestándole un puñetazo en el rostro, el cual es esquivado sin problemas por el dorado. A continuación se dedicó a tirar golpes a diestra y siniestra, confiando en que en algún momento sería capaz de golpearlo, no se equivocó, llegó un punto en que Fudo, por detener otro puñetazo, no detuvo una patada que lo golpeó de lleno en el estómago. Como respuesta Fudo le envió una ráfaga de cosmos, lanzándola lejos y golpeándola fuertemente contra el suelo.

—Había escuchado que eras capaz de alcanzar el nivel de pelea de un dorado, pero me he llevado una gran decepción al ver que...con esfuerzo alcanzas a un plateado

—Claro, búrlate si quieres Fudo—incorporándose con esfuerzo—sin embargo...no debes subestimarme

—Escúchame—acercándose a ella—ya te he dicho que no quiero pelear contigo

—No quieres matarme ahora, ya que sabes que tarde o temprano todo ser viviente en la Tierra será destruido

—Todo es por el bien

—Estás equivocado, deberías abrir los ojos, el mundo que quiere Marte no es el correcto—suspira—y bueno...tambiéndeberías de...no bajar la guardia—de un movimiento rápido da un golpe hacia el rostro de Fudo, rasgándolo levemente con sus uñas. Fudo retrocede y toca su mejilla, ahora teñida de rojo carmesí, miró a Ariana con ira y sorpresa, ella se incorporó y encendió su cosmos a su máximo, la marca de oscuridad avanzaba cada vez más por su cuerpo, pero al parecer a ella no le importaba

—Detente—cubriéndose de la ráfaga de cosmos—te arrepentirás de esto

—No, no lo haré, te mostrare que sí puedo alcanzar el nivel de un caballero dorado ¡Galaxian Explosion!

—Bodai Shogo!

Ambos cosmos chocaron entre sı, ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder, Fudo estaba impresionado, realmente había cometido un error al subestimarla, el cosmos de ella atravesaba el suyo y le provocaba pequeñas heridas. Imitándola el también llevó su cosmos hasta su límite, logrando obtener una gran ventaja sobre ella. Ariana sentía el cosmos de su rival creciendo y supo que ella no podría resistir más, en un último esfuerzo concentró su cosmos en su mano, y al momento de ser golpeada con la técnica de Fudo lanzó un rayo de cosmos que logró golpearlo en la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos se midió y ambos terminaron en el suelo.

Fudo reaccionó a los pocos segundos, sentía un fuerte mareo, se sentía desubicado y su vista se nublaba a ratos. Se puso de pie con esfuerzo y miro a su alrededor, ambas técnicas habían causado mucho desastre. Buscó a Ariana, no sabía si había quedado con vida o si había muerto, finalmente la encontró, estaba despierta por lo menos, pero la maldición de Marte ya cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Fudo sintió cierto remordimiento, a pesar que le advirtió ella no se resignó y le entregó su cloth. Se acercó con paso lento a ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura, Ariana viró su vista hacia él y sonrió tristemente, él sonrió del mismo modo y removió el cabello de su rostro. Tras suspirar pesadamente ella se sentó y se quitó el collar que traía su clothstone, para acto seguido amarrarlo a la muñeca de Fudo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te doy mi cloth, ¿acaso no es obvio?

—Sí, pero oye...

—No digas nada, te la doy porque no quiero que tengas problemas con Marte...o Medea

—¿Tú qué sabes de Medea?

—Hahaha yo sé muchas cosas Fudo—le da unas palmadas en la espalda—bien, ahora márchate

—Y tú...tú ¿estarás bien?

—¿Preocupado acaso?, por favor no tienes que demostrar una falsa angustia, pero bueno...sí, sí estaré bien

—Eres una persona sorprendente, estoy seguro que si te unieras a Marte...encontrarías la salvación en el nuevo mundo

—Tu realmente le tienes mucha fe a ese "nuevo mundo", ¿acaso tienes idea de qué ocurrirá cuando ese momento llegue?—recibió silencio por parte de Fudo—bueno, la verdad yo tampoco hehe, pero estoy segura que no será nada bueno. Mira Fudo...los martians y Aria estan siendo utilizados por Marte, pero...a su vez...Marte también resulta estar siendo utilizado por alguien más...incluso tú no eres más que una pieza en un gran tablero de ajedrez

—Sí, puede ser pero...—es silenciado por la chica

—No "puede ser", es un "es". Fudo, yo entiendo que no le tengas fe a la humanidad debido a que...bien...destruimos este maravilloso mundo que nos otorgaron los dioses, nos peleamos entre nosotros sin preocuparnos de dañar a terceros o matarnos unos a otros...considerando todo eso...yo tampoco confiaría en el ser humano, de hecho puedo decirte que abandone parcialmente mis esperanzas de que el ser humano cambie radicalmente su modo de pensar y actuar

—¿Parcialmente dices?

—Así es, no creo que entiendas lo mucho que me asombra no haber abandonado por completo mis esperanzas, las cuales pueden parecer totalmente absurdas e irrealizables, y sin embargo, me aferro a ellas a pesar de todo y sigo creyendo en la inmensa bondad del ser humano, creo en el amor de mi diosa Athena por la humanidad

—hmm yo no le encuentro bondad al ser humano

—Eso es porque solo te estás enfocando en todos los aspectos negativos, deberías abrirte más y tenerles...tenernos algo de fe

—No lo sé, no sé cómo confiar en quienes me desilusionan

—Podrías empezar confiando en mí

—¿En tí?, eres mi enemiga

—Y sin embargo...estas aquí, hablando como si la pelea de hace un momento no hubiera tenido lugar. A pesar de ser tu enemiga, no quise hacerte daño y confíe en ti y te di lo que venías a buscar

—Pero eso traerá consecuencias para ti, ¿no hacerme daño? ha, mi rostro nos dice todo lo contrario

—Ah yo...lamento haberlo hecho—pone su mano en la mejilla de Fudo con cierta duda y la acaricia suavemente con el pulgar. Fudo se quedó sorprendido por tan gentil toque, estaba casi seguro de que se había sonrojado, una reacción no muy normal en él. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, los cuales parecieron ese tiempo observó con detenimiento a Ariana, se veía pensativa, ahí supo que en realidad tenía duda sobre darle su clothstone, pero que al mismo tiempo quería que se las llevara a Marte...ahí había una razón...— mira, yo sé para qué quiere Marte ese poder—suspira—pero también sé que...

—¿Que no podrá usarlo?—colocando su mano sobre la de Ariana dándole a entender que ya había comprendido su decisión

—Exacto, pero él no lo sabrá hasta que lo intente

—Quizás se moleste un poco al enterarse de eso

—No sería culpa tuya, ni de Mycenas, solamente cumplían lo que les encargaron—se encoge de hombros—ahora...es momento que te marches—sujeta a Fudo de los hombros y le da la vuelta para empujarlo

—Oye pero dime porque no podrá...—por ir volteando hacia Ariana Fudo no se dio cuenta de que había alguien frente a él, chocando inevitablemente—...t-tú...¿dónde está Mycenas?

—Ya aparecerá, no te preocupes—mira a su compañera—hehehe Ariana...tú...

—Rebecca, es la decisión que he tomado

—Y la entiendo—mirando a Fudo de pies a cabeza—bien Fudo, no sé qué es lo que mi amiga te haya visto pero...supongo que es algo muy bueno como para encargarte algo tan valioso como su cloth—sonríe de lado y se quita la pulsera que traía su clothstone—y supongo que...yo también puedo confiar en tí, Marte estará contento de que le lleven las dos cloths y no sólo una—extendiendo su mano ofreciéndole la pulsera

—Yo...—mirándola con duda

—Extiéndele la mano—susurra Ariana— confía en ella

—Confiaré en tí—le susurra y extiende su mano, acto seguido Rebecca depositó con cuidado su clothstone en la palma del chico.

—Ahora sí...puedes marcharte, estoy segura que Mycenas te alcanzará cuando te sienta alejarte—le sonríe abiertamente

—Está bien...—mira a Ariana por última vez—Ariana, ¿estás segura de que no quieres...?

—Yo mantendré mi lealtad a mi diosa hasta el final Fudo

—...lo intenté—da media vuelta y se marcha

—¿Sabes Ariana?, no me preocupa lo que pueda hacer Marte si se entera que no las podrá ocupar, me preocupa...—chasquea la lengua— Medea

—Si ella se da cuenta...tendremos problemas, y él igual—suspira—realmente espeto no ocurra nada malo

Mientras Fudo caminaba se topó con Mycenas, quien estaba visiblemente molesto al haberse dado cuenta de que había sido estúpidamente engañado y que todo el tiempo había estado peleando con una ilusión. Después de haberse calmado un poco preguntó a Fudo si había conseguido la cloth, siendo su duda aclarada en cuanto el moreno le mostró la clothstone amarrada a su mano. Mycenas mostró un poco de sorpresa al ver que su compañero lo había conseguido, y se sentía frustrado por el hecho que él no consiguió nada. Sintiendo su ira, Fudo lanzó a sus manos la otra clothstone.

—Mycenas, le diremos al señor Marte que tú la conseguiste, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿De dónde la sacaste?—tras esta pregunta Fudo no supo qué contestar, no podía decirle que se las habían dado por voluntad, por lo que buscó una salida fácil

—En realidad esa otra nujer no traia su cloth con ella, Ariana las tenía ambas y cuando pelee con ella las dejo caer

—¿La mataste?

—No...no es una amenaza para Marte

—¿Que no es una amenaza?, está herida Fudo, y aparentemente tuviste algunos problemas al enfrentarte a ella—señalando el rasguño en el rostro—...no debes dejarte llevar por un lindo rostro

—No sé cómo puedes pensar algo así de mi, Mycenas—molesto aprieta la quijada—no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, es mentira

—Si tú lo dices, fingiré que lo creo

—Te agradecería que nos vallamos en silencio...y que no se te ocurra decir eso frente al señor Marte

—Puedo intentarlo—suspira—oye...¿acaso le ofreciste unirse a Marte?

—Te pedi que nos fueramos en silencio

—No evadas mi pregunta

—Bien, sí, sí lo hice, pero se negó, ahora por favor, que no se hable más de esto

—De acuerdo, sólo cálmate, y descuida, no diré nada al respecto


	2. Chapter 2

A pesar de los intentos de Marte por liberar el poder oculto de las armaduras de Asteria y Leto no logró conseguir nada. Debido a su frustración estuvo a punto de hacer pedazos ambas clothstones, sin embargo se contuvo y decidió mantenerlas guardadas por cualquier cosa que surgiera.

Por su parte, Fudo estaba un poco pensativo, meditaba en lo que dijo Ariana con respecto a que Marte estaba siendo utilizado, si eso era verdad, entonces ¿qué ocurriría con el nuevo mundo que buscaba hacer?, si estaba siendo utilizado lo más probable sería que al terminar con su labor se desharían de él. No sabía que creer, no sabía si debía confiar en la chica, ya que después de todo era un santo de Athena y que tal vez trataría de hacer cualquier cosa para que dejara a Marte, pero por otro lado, ella le parecía una persona sincera. Optó por darle el beneficio de la duda y empezó a pensar en quién podría estar detrás de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo...

—¿Sucede algo malo Fudo?—al estar sumido en sus pensamientos se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar que le hablaban

—Oh Eden...—suspira aliviado—...¿a qué viene tu pregunta?

—Desde que regresaste...has estado algo raro, no lo sé, siempre andas perdido, pensando y...además me parece extraño que puedieran herirte—Fudo se llevó la mano al rostro por inercia

—Estoy bien, aunque hay algo que me inquieta, pero estoy seguro que se me pasará luego

—De acuerdo—sacando algo de su bolsillo—Yo venía a darte esto...

—...¿para qué me las das?

—Cuando mi padre estuvo a punto de despedazarlas...pude notar cierta molestia en tu rostro, la verdad desconozco porque reaccionarias así, pero creí...que lo mejor sería que tú las guardaras...al menos hasta que a mi madre se le ofrezca intentar utilizarlas

—Está bien, las guardaré—tomándolas de la mano del joven—gracias

—No es nada, ahora si me disculpas…debo irme, te veré después

—Claro—observaba atentamente las clotstones—hmm como pensé, sí alcanzó a dañarlas—suspira y se aleja caminando—¿y ahora con qué cara se las devolveré?

—¿Devolverle qué a quién?

—Señora Medea

—Luces un poco tenso, ¿acaso sucede algo malo?

—No quiero faltarle al respeto, pero lo que ocurra conmigo no tiene por qué interesarle

—Me intereso por el hecho de que desde que volviste de la misión, has estado distante, y estoy segura que tu actitud se debe a esa mujer, ¿no es así?—sonríe maliciosamente—los sentimientos hacia ella que surgieron en tí están poniendo en juego tu lealtad hacia el señor Marte

—Discúlpeme pero...yo no tengo ningún sentimiento por ella. Quizás sólo respeto pero no más

—Confiaré en ti Fudo, pero dejame recordarte que...la deserción será castigada con la muerte

—No tiene porque preocuparse por ello—sonríe de lado—ahora discúlpeme, debo...debo hacer algunas cosas

—No creo que necesites las clothstones para hacer lo que vallas a hacer, ¿por qué no me las das?

—Hay algo que quiero intentar, cuando acabe...se las entrego

—Estaré esperando entonces

—Por supuesto— al verla alejarse Fudo dio un golpe contra el muro para dejar salir su frustración. No podía creer que Medea pensara tal cosa de él, nunca sería capaz de traicionar a Marte, y mucho menos por una mujer, era una sugestión demasiado ridícula, sin embargo...el quería volver y darle su cloth, después de todo no le serviría de nada a Marte, pero...¿realmente era ese el único motivo?, quizás Medea tenía razón y había desarrollado algún sentimiento por Ariana, por más ridículo que le pareciera pensó que tal vez ese era el famoso amor a primera vista.

Tras meditar la situación un rato decidió que lo mejor sería regresar lo que le había sido prestado, pero para su suerte, cada rincón de Babel estaba siendo vigilado por los soldados, para él no sería problema librarse de ellos, pero si los atacaba...ni como salvarse de ser tachado de traidor y sería asesinado. Dio un par de vueltas buscando una salida aunque todo fue en vano, todo estaba siendo vigilado, ya había perdido mucho tiempo y resignado se dirigió a buscar a Medea para darle las clothstones. Llegando a la habitación donde siempre se encontraba la hechicera imperial Fudo tocó la puerta un par de veces, mas al no recibir respuesta se extraño un poco, no era común que Medea no estuviera ahí. Entreabrió la puerta y echó un vistazo, en definitiva el lugar estaba vacío.

—Bien, no está aquí realmente

—No creo que debas estar aquí—Fudo se tensó un poco, sabía quien le hablaba. Frente a él se encontraba una chica, una martian que 'jugaba' como guardaespaldas de Medea, siempre la seguía, aparte de Sonia y Eden era la única en el lugar que tenía permiso para entrar en esa habitación.

Fudo conocía a algunos de los martians y le parecían algo frustrantes e inutiles, pero aún asi era capaz de tolerarlos, sin embargo era distinto con ella, le tenia un alto grado de intolerancia a esa chica, para él era una persona fastidiosa debido a que sufría mucho de su acoso, además de que llegaba a aprovecharse de que a él no le gustaba recurrir a peleas para solucionar las cosas y lo ponía entre la espada y la pared.

—Sólo buscaba a Medea

—¿Para qué?—en esos momentos lo único que Fudo deseaba era que llegara alguien a interrumpir como siempre antes de que la joven intentara cualquier cosa

—Venía a traerle algo—con su semblante serio—pero no está aquí

—¿Exactamente qué traías?

—Haces muchas preguntas—frunce el seño—sólo es algo que me pidió, ahora si me disculpas, volveré después—no había dado ni dos pasos cuando ella lo había empujado contra la pared, sujetándolo del brazo. Fudo bufó con fastidio, era la rutina de siempre

—Si te hago muchas preguntas es porque me preocupa la seguridad de mi señora

—Sí, seguro, pero no iba a hacer nada malo

—¿En serio?—ríe—mira Fudo, te he observado con mas atención últimamente, y déjame decirte que estás muy raro, es natural que sienta sospecha

—Tú estás más que equivocada—bufa con fastidio—yo no sé que te dijo Medea sobre mi, que hayas visto o escuchado... pero no soy un desertor

—Estás confundido, estoy consciente de eso—colocando ambas manos en la cabeza del chico—cuando saliste...te metieron en la cabeza que Marte está siendo utilizado, y después, no lo sé, imagino que surgió en ti una rara atracción hacia esa mujer—hizo una mueca de desagrado—...hay mucha posibilidad que decidas dejar a Marte por tu confusión—Fudo hizo un gesto de asombro, no cabía en su cabeza que le estuviera diciendo eso. Complacida por el gesto de Fudo la chica sonrio burlonamente y se acercó al oído de Fudo para susurrale—debido a tus dudas te has vuelto una amenaza Fudo..no te puedo dejar vivir

—...debes estar bromeando—voltea a ver al techo—no hay forma de que tu puedas matarme, es claro que hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo. No seas estúpida

—Puedo hacer el intento, será divertido si logro someterte

—¿Disculpa?—definitivamente no le gustaba lo que le decía

—¡Hey!, ¿quién está ahí?—un soldado raso se acerca

—¡Largo!—la chica lanza una esfera de cosmos, que al golpear al soldado lo deja en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor—y ahora tú...—mirando a Fudo

—Aléjate de mí

—Por supuesto que no—empujando a Fudo lo mete a la habitación—si te mato, sabré que estoy haciendo bien mi deber

—Oh no...realmente debes estar bromeando

—¿Acaso tengo cara de estar jugando?

—Pues...no pero...—esquiva un golpe—veo que si vas en serio—detiene su puño—pero yo no pienso atacarte

—No seas ridículo—acumulando su cosmos en sus manos— Obscura Vortex!

—Khan!—deteniendo con un poco de trabajo el golpe—bueno, debo admitir que...sí eres peligrosa

—Gracias, me sorprendes, pero...yo esperaba mucho más de un caballero dorado, de...un dios...

—¿Cómo...?—deja ver la molestia en su rostro

—Idiota—aprovechó que Fudo se había distraído con su comentario y que había bajado un poco la guardia para acercarse y tratar de golpearlo. Al percibir el riesgo Fudo volvió a protegerse con su técnica, sin embargo esta vez fue diferente, el nuevo golpe que asestó la chica estaba quebrando su defensa, era puro cosmos de oscuridad, aunque le costara admitirlo, Fudo estaba en una desventaja contra eso. Finalmente logró atravesar la defensa del chico y lo golpeó en el rostro—vaya...me desilusionas—Fudo bufó y encendiendo su cosmos junto sus manos en forma de plegaria

—Myo-o...!—la chica retrocedio temerosa, el cosmos de su rival había crecido de manera impresionante, más se sorprendió cuando lo sintió disminuir rápidamente—no puedo hacerlo—suspira— si te ataco a tí, que eres tan cercana a Medea...me meteré en problemas

—Oh, ¿eso piensas?, y dime.. ¿yo no tendría problemas?, digo por atacar a un buen amigo de Marte—sonríe burlona

—No lo sé—le da la espalda—pero ya no pienso seguirte el juego—lanza un rayo con su cosmos y quiebra la muñequera de la chica a modo de advertencia

—Por más que quiera—sujetando su muñeca—...que quieras no te puedo dejar ir—parándose frente a Fudo—Dark...

—E-espera...

—...stinger!—concentró su cosmos en su dedo índice y lo lanzó contra el pecho de Fudo, enterrándolo en su cuerpo. No pudo evitar dejar salir un grito de dolor, no era común que se quejara por salir herido, pero en esta ocasión el dolor era totalmente insoportable. Se dejó caer de rodillas y se sujetaba el pecho, sus manos temblaban, el dolor era visible en su rostro, la chica se agachó a su altura y lo tomó del mentón mientras sonreía de forma victoriosa

—¿Q-qué hiciste?

—Acabar con tu vida, es muy obvio—ríe al ver el gesto de dolor de Fudo—deberías agradecer que di directamente a tu corazón y no a otra parte de tu cuerpo, así morirás rápidamente y no sufrirás mucho tiempo

—Agradezco tu gran amabilidad—dice sarcásticamente—pero lamento decepcionarte, no moriré aun—tratando de ponerse de pie

—Resígnate Myo-o...morirás en cualquier momento—sujeta su cabeza—...ugh...¿qué me pasa?—piensa un poco preocupada mientras camina—oh, ¿y eso?—mira las clothstones que se habían caído y se acerca para recogerlas. Fudo intento tomarlas antes que ella, sin embargo la chica pisó fuertemente su mano para evitarlo—Ya veo, con que son las clothstones que les pidieron a Mycenas y a ti—recogiéndolas

—Dámelas...y deja de pisarme—como respuesta solo recibió más presión en su mano

—U-un momento, esta clothstone es...—su semblante cambia a uno molesto y aprieta sus puños con fuerza—¿cómo la obtuviste?

—Deberías saberlo, después de todo...me has estado vigilando

—No es momento para que te pongas de bromista—tomándolo del cuello—¿dime de dónde la sacaste? ¿qué le hiciste a Ariana?

—¿Qué?, ¿la conoces?

—¡Responde!—Su extraño cambio de actitud había descolocado a Fudo, primero estaba agresiva y ahora...

—Bien..si realmente quieres saber pues...—el dolor que sentía lo hizo guardar silencio—ugh, rayos

—hn supongo que debo...—colocando sus manos en el pecho del chico enciende su cosmos y empieza a sacar el cosmos de oscuridad que introdujo en su cuerpo. Fudo volvió a gritar de dolor, se sentía como si quisiera sacarle el corazón. Tras unos instantes ella sacó del cuerpo todo rastro de cosmos oscuro y lo sostuvo en sus manos, lo observaba detenidamente.

—hmp ¿acaso te arrepentiste?

—¿Acaso quieres que te mate?, ¿por qué preguntas algo tan estúpido?

—Hace unos momentos estabas decidida a acabar conmigo, pero ahora, parece que has cambiado de opinion

—Tu rostro, ¿estás bien?—haciendo caso omiso y mirando la herida que había sido hecha por Ariana—¿que te ocurrió?—acercando su mano a su mejilla

—No me to...—siente los dedos de la chica rozando su mejilla. A pesar de que era la galaxy de la chica la que estaba en contacto con , era capaz de sentir un rastro de cosmos suave, gentil, cálido. La miraba confuso, era como si ella no fuera la misma persona que momentos atras lo había herido de muerte. Había escuchado sobre los desdobles de personalidad, pero dudaba que ella los tuviera—realmente...estoy preocupado ahora

—Dime que ocurrió con Ariana, ¿qué hiciste con ella?—seria

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué interés tienes en ella?—pensando un poco la situación—¿acaso en una jugarreta tuya?

—Sólo quiero saber cómo conseguiste su armadura, yo sé que ella no la daría por voluntad, la protegería con su vida

—Sí, estoy conciente de ello

—Entonces...esta muerta...

—Oh...no, no—suspira—la verdad es que...bien, si te digo tú...¿lo mantendrías en secreto?—la chica asiente—de acuerdo—no muy convencido— yo me enfrenté a ella...fue algo como un empate y me dio su cloth...dijo que Marte no podría usarla y que...que confiaba en que yo la cuidaría

—Ya veo—mirando al suelo—lo importante es que sigue con vida—sonríe tristemente—Te agradezco por decírmelo—de un movimiento rápido abrazó a Fudo y, para sopresa del moreno lo había besado. Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido ella se alejo avergonzada y le dio la espalda, Fudo estaba boquiabierto y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas

—No...no entiendo—frunce el seño

—Lo lamento, yo...no sé qué me pasa—evitando mirarlo

—Pienso que eres extraña

—Y me siento extraña—suspira tristemente

—Ahora tengo curiosidad...dime de dónde conoces a Ariana

—Ella...ella es...uh...no estoy segura

—Aja...

—Discúlpame, pero mi cabeza esta hecha un lío—mirando al suelo

—Ya me di cuenta, quisiera saber por qué cambiaste tan radicalmente tu personalidad—la chica miraba al suelo, susurrando cosas que Fudo no lograba entender, sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza, sus manos temblaban, parecía frustrada en un intento por recordar algo—no sé si dije algo malo pero...ah lo siento

—No, no dijiste nada malo, es sólo que ni siquiera sé cómo es que estoy aquí, con vida, lo único que recuerdo es que un martian me atacó...un tiempo después de que dejé Palestra

—Palestra...—la mira sorprendido—eres acaso...¿un caballero de Athena?

—Eso...eso creo—cierra los ojos—quizás sí, quizás no...hay algo bloqueando mi mente y...y...este maldito cosmos oscuro que entra en mi cuerpo me lastima

—Si te lastima...quiere decir que la oscuridad no es tu elemento—susurra—...¿y no te da miedo saber que...estás frente a un seguidor de Marte?

—Para nada, bueno realmente no lo sé—cabizbaja

—¿Por qué?—Fudo se empieza a acercar a ella lentamente

—Yo conozco los distintos cosmos de los martians...el cosmos de Medea...y ninguno es como el tuyo, tú no eres como ellos

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si lo fueras...ya me habrías asesinado, fin de la historia...bah no importa ya...debo salir de aquí—se pone de pie rápidamente y corre a la puerta. Fudo la imitò, pero en lugar de salir la jaló para evitar que se fuera. Ella forcejeó durante un momento, pero Fudo no tenía intenciones de soltarla.—¿pero qué haces?

—No puedo dejarte salir, es arriesgado

—Quiero irme antes que ella vuelva, déjame

—No lo haré, así de confundida como estás...puedes atacar a algun martian y tendrás problemas. Pensarán que eres desertora y tratarán de matarte

—No puedo desertar, ni siquiera soy parte del ejército de Marte—molesta—y por si no lo recuerdas...antes de entrar en esta habitación golpee a un soldado

—...Cierto...—suspira resignado— bien, sal, pero voy contigo

—No necesito una niñera

—Dije que voy contigo y se acabó

—Hmp está bien—ambos salen de la habitación de manera sigilosa, tal como imaginaba Fudo el soldado ya no se encontraba ahí, seguramente había ido a correr la voz. Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos oscuros del lugar, Fudo iba sujetando a la chica de la muñeca, ya que se le hacía más sencillo retenerla así.

—Te digo que me atacó...—era el soldado que había golpeado, había buscado a algunos de sus compañeros. Fudo había pensado que lo mejor era volver por donde venían, sin embargo era muy probable que los vieran corriendo y los perseguirían, lo que hizo a continuación fue la solución más ràpida que se le ocurrio.

—Es probable que tuviera sus razones para hacerlo...eres muy molesto y...¿ qué..pasa aquí?

—¿Señor Fudo?—Fudo había recurrido a besar a la chica, aunque no sabía si se vería muy forzado. Al escuchar que lo llamaban les hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarles que se alejaran

—Que desagradable, vámonos de aquí—regresan por el pasillo

—Estuvo cerca—suspira

—¿Qué rayos fue eso?—la chica parpadea confundida—¿en qué estabas pensando?

—Perdón, pero era lo más sencillo—sonrojado— a propósito...¿cómo dices que te llamas?

—No sabes como me llamo y...ya me estás besando

—Tú lo hiciste primero

—Mi nombre ah bien... si quieres dime Diana

—...uhmm como gustes, aunque preferiría saber tu nombre real

—Te dije que me digas Diana

—¿No me tienes confianza acaso?

—¿Tú me tienes confianza a mi?—muerde su labio—recuerda que intenté matarte, y si tuviera ese impulso de nuevo...podría volver a intentarlo

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras, he escuchado que la misma técnica no funciona dos veces con la misma persona...

—Habría que ver—acumula su cosmos en la mano

—No es necesario—sujetándole ambas manos—no necesitamos averiguarlo ahora

—Cobarde—dice en un tono apenas audible

—Oye no puedes...—nota que la chica se puso nerviosa de repente—¿qué pasa?—volteando hacia donde ella. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sudo frío. Diana sólo se dedicó a bajar la mirada y maldecir en voz baja—señora Medea

—Fudo, justo a quien quería ver—sonríe de lado—Oh...Diana, ¿qué haces aquí?, creí haberte ordenado algo

—Y-yo...disculpe pero...—sentía un gran temor por lo que pudiera pasarle por desobedecerla. Al notar esto Fudo la jalo con suavidad y la puso detrás de él, tal acto de su parte sorprendió a Medea, quien lucía visiblemente molesta por la cercanía de ambos.

—Por el momento...te perdono querida—mirando a Fudo— y tú, ¿podrías entregarme las clothstones?

—Me temo que no podré dárselas, ya que fueron destruidas

—Fudo, yo no soy una mujer ingenua

—Mi señora, Fudo y yo...tuvimos un enfrentamiento y...yo quebré las clothstones debido a mi falta de control

—Querida, no tienes porqué mentirme para protegerlo, no merece siquiera tu atención

—No le estoy mintiendo

—Ignoraré la situación sólo por esta vez—da media vuelta—ahora ven conmigo—empieza a caminar

—Ah...sí, ya voy—mirando a Fudo—oye...

—No dire nada sobre la cuestión de que quizás seas un santo femenino—aunque Marte es mi amigo, no puedo ocultarle algo tan...

—Sólo...callate—Fudo no lucía sorprendido por tal reacción—cállate o me veré obligada a matarte...y esta vez no fallaré—le da la espalda y empieza a caminar

—Espera un momento—tomándola del brazo—pensándolo mejor...tú no deberías estar aquí—frunce el seño—...si fuera verdad que...

—Ya cállate Fudo—cerrando los ojos—no importa lo que digas ni lo que yo sea, eso no va a cambiar nada, perdí la oportunidad de marcharme, Medea no me dejará ir tan fácil

—Bien—soltándola—te deseo suerte con ella. Espero...poder verte pronto...aún con vida—susurrando lo último

Los siguientes días Fudo lucíó preocupado y confundido, veía a Medea entrar y salir de su habitación, la diferencia era que ahora lo hacía sola, aparentemente ya no iba a dejar que Diana saliera por ningún motivo. Cada que salía Fudo se acercaba a la puerta para saber si la chica seguía por lo menos con vida, intentaba hablarle, sin embargo ella no le respondía.

No sabía que había pasado con ella, sólo estaba seguro que estaba viva, pero también sabía que estaba sufriendo, y su preocupación aumento en un momento en que sintió un cambio brusco en el cosmos de la chica, al tiempo que soltaba un alarido de dolor. Pensándolo un poco tomo la decisión de que quizás lo más conveniente sería sacarla de ahí, ¿pero a dónde la llevaría?, si la sacababa lo más probable sería que ella sufriera más fuera de Babel que estando ahí. Ya no importaba, lo único que quería era alejarla de Medea, la extraña posesividad que le tenía no le daba buena espina.

Fue con Marte, le avisó sobre un santo Atheniense infiltrado en Babel y que fingía ser la guardaespaldas de Medea. Marte se enfureció por tal noticia y fue en busca de su mujer con cierta preocupación, Fudo lo seguía de cerca, ambos entraron a la habitación de Medea y Marte amenazó a Diana, ahi Fudo pudo darse cuenta de que Marte, al darse cuenta de quién era la chica, demostró un odio intenso y totalmente irracional hacia ella, no le molestaba el simple hecho que fuera un santo de Athena, había algo más, en ese momento Fudo temía que atacara y la matara, pero no fue así. Tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Medea, ambos se fueron, Fudo mostraba sorpresa del hecho que su amigo no supo que hacer con la chica, parecía que quería deshacerse de ella pero al mismo tiempo no quería lastimarla. Tocando el hombro de Marte le ofreció deshacerse el mismo de ella, diciéndole que ya no se preocupara por esa situación. Tras recibir la aprobación de Marte volvió a la habitación de Medea, ahora Diana se encontraba sola, sentada de brazos cruzados en una silla. Se acercó lentamente a ella, llamándola unas cuantas veces para llamar su atención, mas ella no volteaba a verlo. Al estar parado frente a ella se colocó de rodillas frente a ella y con un poco de duda la tomó de las manos, pero ella seguía sin voltear a verlo, permanecía con la vista baja. Cansado de eso tomó su rostro entre sus manos y levanto su rostro, pudiendo toparse únicamente con su propio reflejo en el antifaz de la chica.

—Diana...Diana—agitándola de los hombros—¿me estás escuchando?, respondeme —la reacción de Diana no fue la que Fudo esperaba.

—¡Aléjate de mí!—En ese momento sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, bajando la mirada encontró que la chica le había golpeado cerca de su corazón

—Aparentemente ha vuelto tu deseo de matarme—dice con tono de burla

—No estoy jugando, vete de aquí—cruzándose de brazis—te dije que te callaras

—Yo...lo lamento—traga grueso y luego suspira—aunque sigo pensando que estuvo bien que lo hiciera

—Pudo haberme matado...fuera de aquí Fudo

—No lo hizo, y no me iré si tú no vienes conmigo

—Sé lo que planeas y temo que ocurra lo peor—abrazándose a si misma—por favor aléjate de mí, te lo digo por tu bien

—Oh...bueno si crees que le temo a Medea...estás equivocada, ni siquiera a tí, que estuviste a punto de acabar conmigo, te tengo miedo

—Aún así, quiero que salgas de aquí, no pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte. Aunque me sacaras de aquí, ¿qué te hace pensar que estaría mejor?, después de todo...la Tierra está siendo destruida lentamente

—Yo sólo quiero alejarte de Medea

—Sé que tu intención es buena—sonríe levemente— pero no es la decisión correcta...soy tu enemiga, debes deshacerte de mi, ¿por qué no me matas y acabas con esto de una vez?. Tú, como Fudo Myo-o buscas la salvación de las personas...la muerte es una forma de salvación

—No cuentes con ello—la jala del brazo— y te llevaré conmigo, aunque deba llevarte arrastrando

Diana miraba a Fudo con duda y cierta tristeza, al parecer no importaba lo que dijera, la decisión del chico no cambiaría. Suspiró pesadamente y lo miro a los ojos, tamborileaba sus dedos y negaba lentamente con la cabeza mientras mordía su labio.

—¿Por qué yo?—Fudo mostró cierta confusión por esa pregunta—¿por qué yo?, ¿qué te hice o que tengo yo para que te tomes estas molestias?

No supo cómo responderle, ya que ni siquiera él tenía idea del porqué lo hacía. Permaneció en silencio, meditando la respuesta, sin embargo no logró hallar la razón de su comportamiento

—Sólo no lo sé, y si lo supiera...supongo sería algo difícil de entender

—hmmm ¿te enamoraste de mí acaso?—dice en un tono de broma

—No sé cómo puedes pensar eso

—No te molestes, tranquilo, si lo hiciste no tengo ningún inconveniente, pero necesitas recordar que estamos enmedio de una guerra entre nuestros respectivos dioses, enamorate del enemigo no es algo que sea conveniente...para ninguno de los dos

—Lo sé, pero...e-espera, ¿cómo que para los dos?, ¿acaso tú...?

—No—poniéndose de pie— bien Myo-o , si quieres que salgamos de aquí...debemos hacerlo ahora

Ambos salieron sigilosamente, igual que la primera vez. Diana estaba nerviosa, no quería encontrarse con Medea por nada del mundo, temía por su seguridad, y también por la de Fudo.

Estaba confundida, seguía sin saber el por qué de su cambio tan repentino. Sabía que estuvo a punto de dejar a Fudo morir, sin embargo no lo hizo. Pensó en la posibilidad de que quizás Medea le estuviera controlando con el cosmos oscuro, para ella era una opción considerable, en ese momento sólo un palabra cruzó su mente...

—Aria...

—¿Disculpa?

—La chica...la falsa Athena

—¿Qué sucede con ella?

—No lo sé yo...veía cómo Medea o Marte la controlaban con cosmos de oscuridad—se encoge de hombros—y que gracias a Pegaso se liberó por eso se marchó con los "rebeldes"

—¿Y tu punto es?

—Estoy divagando, sólo pense que quizás Medea hizo lo misno conmigo para retenerme...

—uhmm quizás...pero...

—Ya olvidalo, estoy mal de la cabeza

—Como digas

—¡Fudo!

—ugh, ¿pero por qué?—susurra mientras voltea lentamente a sus espaldas—¿qué sucede Mycenas?

—El señor Marte me pidió que...—mira a la chica de reojo—Y yo que creía que no la soportabas, ¿por qué estas con ella?

—Bien...necesito hacer algo, y ese algo esta relacionado con ella—la mirada fría de Mycenas le pedía más explicación que esa—No quiero decirte más, y no pienses mal

—Sabía que esto era una mala idea—murmuró la chica recargándose en el muro

—Tu guarda silencio ¿sí?

—No—sonríe de lado—mira Mycenas, ya que al parecer Fudo no tiene intención de decirte lo que pasa lo haré yo...—se acerca un poco—él tiene que matarme, Marte...Marte no me quiere aquí y Medea no me necesita más, pero...—Fudo la jaló del brazo y le tapó la boca

—Nadie te preguntó

—Si eso es cierto, estás tardando demasiado

—Porque no quiero hacerlo Mycenas, por eso. Yo no quiero hacerle daño

—No preguntaré por qué—mira a la chica—¿qué hizo para que Marte quiera deshacerse de ella?

—Creo que...es un santo de Athena

—No puede ser—sujeta el puente de su nariz—Fudo...no sé cuál sea tu plan, has lo que quieras—le da la espalda—pero hazlo rápido

—La sacaré de aquí—el santo de Leo voltea a verlo

—No puedes irte. Si te marchas sin decir nada...

—Sé que podría tener problemas...pero no puedo dejarla ir sola

—Bien, trata de no demorar tanto

—No promete nada—interviene Diana

—Fudo...

—Volveré Mycenas. En serio—el caballero de leo asiente y se aleja

—Vaya, ahora puedo añadir algo más a la lista de las cosas raras que me han pasado últimamente—susurra Diana

—Ya lo sé, pero tiene razón, debemos apresurarnos

—Sí, es verdad pero...

—Mira, te prometo que no dejaré que te pase nada hasta que estés en un lugar seguro..—la chica asintió con algo de duda y ambos emprendieron el camino

* * *

bien...yo...la verdad no me agrada esto de poner a Fudo tan...ahh "debil" por así decirlo hehe pero bien a mi me parece que es alguien que no tiene intenciones de usar su verdadera fuerza a menos que la situación lo demande, y bien, pudo haber acabado con Diana en ese momento...pero ese no era el chiste aqui xD. Aunque bien...al verlo peleando con Hyperion me desilusione mucho, la verdad esperaba más de ese trío de dorados, pero pues...¿qué puedo hacer con respecto a eso?

Además, a pesar de ser un dios, no deja de ser humano, y como cualquier ser humano tiene derecho a enamorarse xD, aunque se atonte poquito UvU


End file.
